Big Bertha
"Boys, we move out immediately. Gear up and prepare for departure to Mumble City. I want to be there by the time day breaks across the horizon. Is that clear?!" Description Big Bertha, as she is known among the military world, is feared by her enemies, and revered by her peers. They say her very presence is overwhelming. The power she displays, control, she has it all, what it takes to be one who leads. Big Bertha sports military uniform, and one of the Colonel rank. Although she is seen often with her hat, it hides her long, light blonde hair which has grown over her years as a Colonel. In no way has she let it impede her work, she has been known to cut it short whenever she is to go out onto the field. Though she admits to not wanting to cut her hair, she does it anyway. This says a lot about her outlook. To her, duty came before herself, however, her comrades have also been ones she values. She has been known to compromise to save her allies, which have turned to favorable results. As a Colonel, she commands a Spec Ops division, as well as an Armored division, which are being used to occupy Mumble City. Abilities Big Bertha was her codename during her times a Black Ops operative. Naturally, she has quick wit and reflexes, skill, with both gun and fists, as well as a number of other weapons, making her formidable in day to day combat. Furthermore, she was known to do solo missions back in her day, which was rare for anyone. Thus it is natural that she is extremely good at sneaking as well. Skills Big Bertha was her codename during her times a Black Ops operative. Naturally, she has quick wit and reflexes, skill, with both gun and fists, as well as a number of other weapons, making her formidable in day to day combat. Furthermore, she was known to do solo missions back in her day, which was rare for anyone. Thus it is natural that she is extremely good at sneaking as well. Background Big Bertha was not always known as that. Originally her name Clarissa Armanton. Back in her days of schooling, she was known among the students as a perfect woman. Although, she was far too headstrong and 'manly' as some would recall, to be attractive. Nonetheless, she moved onto tertiary education. When she reached the age of 25, she entered the army. From evaluation, she was accepted into the Special Armed Forces when she reached the age of 26. After turning 28, she became a Black Ops operative, specialising in solo missions. When she turned 32, she had already built a huge reputation. It was unthinkable that she would not be recognised, thus she was given the rank of Colonel. Through that, command over a Tank division, and Spec Ops division. In the present time of the RP, she is 35 years old. Story None yet. She has simply appeared on Mumble City so far. Fun Facts *This character is an NPC made roleplayed by SQ5 **Can't be a non-player character if she has to be roleplayed by a player, can she? **Why are all of SQ5's characters hardcore military experts with superhuman skills and related to the Black-Ops? ***Matthew x Bertha, callin' it *Big Bertha's inspiration was taken from The Boss of MGS, and unintentionally, General Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Decanonized